


You and me equals home

by Alwaysevak2121



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Home, M/M, Memories, POV Even Bech Næsheim, POV Isak Valtersen, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-11 15:58:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwaysevak2121/pseuds/Alwaysevak2121
Summary: "This is it. The last time in their apartment, in their first home together. It looks so different when it's empty, without the things that made it look like them, Isak and Even. "Isak and Even are moving out from their first apartment in order to start studies elsewhere together and Even stops to look at the space and sees fond memories of them in each room.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so weak for the fact that they found home in each other. 
> 
> I miss them so much!

This is it. The last time in their apartment, in their first home together. It looks so different when it's empty, without the things that made it look like them, Isak and Even. Even remembers the first time they saw it, when they decided to make it their home. It was an empty space waiting to be filled with life and what it brings with it. 

Now it's as empty as that day but it's still so much more. It's full of memories, glimpses of their everyday life in every little corner of it. And oh gosh how they lived. Lived and loved, from the first kisses in the morning to the last kisses for good night. Everything from the mornings before the days with school and work to the hours spent intertwined with each other, making their home much more than just the walls, roof and floor. 

Even sighs and takes it all in while waiting Isak to come back from checking their storage room. First he looks at the hallway, there is something so utterly domestic in that picture he paints in his mind, their jackets and Isak's snapbacks hanging there like they would always do, shoes side by side on the floor pointing out that they’d be at home. 

It was an entry into their life together inside these walls. Many times they left together and came home together, chatting and teasing, touching and kissing. Sometimes in a hurry, grabbing clothes with them and running to work and school. Sometimes taking their time, fixing each other's collars, laughing and cherishing those moments, leaving hand in hand leaning on each other. But no matter how busy the morning, they always, always made time for good morning kisses and kisses for goodbye. 

It was a space for greeting each other after spending a day apart. Even if it took only a few more steps to come further into their home, when they heard the door unlocking they couldn't help but closing the distance between them quicker. Isak and Even, coming home to one another. Standing close, taking each other in, having a conversation without exchanging a single word. Reading signs from each other’s eyes how their days had been before diving into the sweetest embrace. Even can almost hear in his ears those content sighs they let out onto each other’s skin while breathing in the feeling of home.

He decides then to check the bathroom and give a one more glance at that tiny place in which they started many times their morning routines side by side brushing teeth, shaving, fixing hair. Such ordinary things to do yet getting somehow special when shared with just the right person. 

Even huffs when he dives into one particular memory of them. In his memory he is brushing his teeth and finds Isak looking at him a bit bewildered before he points at him and says: “You do realize that you are using my toothbrush, huh?” Even takes a quick look at the toothbrush and sees that it in fact might be Isak's but continues unbothered nevertheless. Isak keeps still staring at him so he raises his eyebrows amused and mumbles: “What? 

When Isak all but gapes at him Even can't help teasing him: “Is my gross mouth bothering you now, huh? Maybe me and my mouth are going elsewhere then?” Even doesn't have enough time to count even to one before he sees Isak rolling his eyes. “Fuck it”, Isak retorts and grabs Even’s toothbrush, puts some toothpaste onto it and shoves it into his mouth. 

Even can't help looking at him fondly through the mirror and it's Isak's turn to mumble: “What?” Even steps closer and wipes some toothpaste from his chin and says: “You are adorable”. Isak rolls his eyes again but can't hide the little smile that appears. “Are you smiling, huh?” Even teases and pecks him. Isak giggles and Even could live for that, smiley kisses with a taste of toothpaste and love. 

Even smiles for that memory and glances their shower next. He loves to wash Isak's hair and marvels the way Isak keeps his eyes shut, his dark lashes resting on his cheeks, when Even rinses those shampooed curls. He even lets him dry his hair with a towel, chuckling when Even turns his hair into a fluffy mess.

Then there are times when Isak is the one washing his hair. When all of his strength seems to vanish away, like the water droplets falling, falling and then disappearing, it's Isak who catches him, his safe embrace steadying him. His arms gathering the pieces falling apart, his lips chasing the water droplets from his face, never minding if some of them taste like salt. It's like that until the days are bright again, until it's them laughing, teasing, caressing, spreading water and the water droplets are just water droplets again. 

Next his feet take him to their little kitchen. So many shared meals, mornings with kisses tasting like coffee, doing dishes and just goofing around. He smiles when he remembers one time hearing Isak humming in the kitchen with the radio on. 

Even lingers in the doorway just like that day and remembers seeing Isak concentrated on his task, chopping vegetables and singing with the radio. He must have felt Even’s eyes on him because he stills and stops singing his cheeks turning pink. Even can’t have that so he walks to him and says: “What are you cooking babes?” Isak doesn't look at him, just shrugs: “Just some pasta, wanted to surprise you but you came earlier than I thought”. 

Even kisses his cheek and says smiling: “That sounds great”. He can't help smiling when he recognises the song. “Isn't that” he starts to say when Isak stops him with his look and retorts: “Shut it”. “I love your voice”, he tries again and gets a simple “Fuck you” back. But oh how he adores those fuck yous sounding a lot like I love yous to him so he answers immediately: “Love you too”. 

Isak continues unbothered but Even can see the smile he tries to hide. He has to peck the corner of that smile and he whispers into his ear: “Do I kiss you like I wanna be loved?” Isak huffs and says: “I'm not giving you any food dork”. But the way he says it is all fond, so fond.

Even walks then to the space which was both, a bedroom and a living room. He can picture Isak sitting around the table, all concentrated on his homework, his tongue sticking out slightly when he takes notes. Even finds it endearing that Isak can get lost in his books for hours, fascinated by the reasoning behind phenomenons, his eyes shining when he stops to tell something he wants to share. And to Even then, the science is magic, or maybe, most likely, it's the boy talking about it.

To be fair, sometimes when they are both supposed to be concentrating on their papers or so, it takes just one shared glance and they get lost in each other’s eyes instead. Then the magic is in them, in those tender looks and private smiles, silent promises and in an anticipation of the one closing the distance between the other. 

Even lets his eyes wander to the spot where their bed was. He loves the way they almost always wake up all tangled up in each other. He can almost see them, in their sleep they are still somehow conscious about each other. When Isak turns to sleep onto his stomach Even crawls closer and lets his head rest onto Isak's lower back and his arm is caressing Isak's thighs and they both sigh in their sleep. They are drawn to each other no matter if they are awake or asleep.

Sometimes it's him who needs to leave earlier and gosh how much willpower one needs to leave the bed when there's a sleepy, warm, beautiful, beautiful Isak lying next to him, looking all kissable and cuddly. He often crawls under their duvet and lets his head rest onto Isak's chest, breathing him in, tracing his scent, wanting it to linger with him through the day spent apart. 

In his memory he can hear Isak laughing sleepily and humming: “Your hair is tickling me”. Even lifts his head and Isak is pouting his lips, waiting for a good morning kiss that Even happily delivers. Even caresses his cheek and whispers: “Go back to sleep baby”. He gathers his clothes and when he turns to look at his boy he whispers: “I love you”. Isak is hugging his pillow eyes closed, almost asleep already. When Even is walking silently away he hears Isak mumbling onto his pillow: “Love you too babe”. 

Even remembers nights when his mind isn't as quiet as the night itself. Nights when his mind searches for rest, him staying still, trying to not wake Isak. The silence is broken by Isak sighing and coming closer, snuggling up with him, like turning his chest into a nest. 

Even wraps his arms gently over his back and looks at the treasure in his arms, a pale moonlight caressing his sleep soft features. Before he manages to say a thing Isak mumbles smile in his sleepy voice: “I know you are gonna say something cheesy as fuck baby, you can say it tomorrow”. Even huffs and brushes Isak's back lightly and Isak snuggles even closer, so close he can feel his heartbeat near to his own. He listens Isak's steady breathing and at some point he sleeps too. 

Even remembers lazy mornings when they are allowed to stay in bed, no need to rush anywhere or anything. There is time for soft touches, lingering looks, lips searching and finding sweetest of taste from each other’s lips, skin, everywhere. They are rocking gently together searching for warmth, finding the sweetest fire. Isak's curls are running like a silky river through his fingertips. Never running away though, just making it feel like waves of something infinite.

Kisses to the neck, his lover’s sighs in his ear, the fire turning them into trembling flames. It burns so good, he needs to look at Isak, needs to see if he's feeling it too. Isak's eyes are burning black, it could be too much if that look wasn’t that soft. There's no way to not wanting to kiss him. Isak notices his look and makes a sound so beautiful Even kisses him, swallows those sounds gathering each and every one of them into a constellation for his memory lane.

He kisses and is kissed back, until it's just lips trembling together, sighs turning into whimpers, bodies pressed together like two souls searching for their counterpart. It's him, humming in the crook of Isak's neck and then Isak, squeezing him so tight it hurts just right. 

And after, when the fire has turned into a dust, he lets his fingers trace the last remnants of that stardust from Isak's warm cheeks and Isak leans into that touch closing his eyes. When he opens them again he smiles not saying a thing. Just smiles that smile of his that is just for Even to have. 

Even is so caught up in his thoughts that he doesn't hear Isak coming back until he's hugging him from behind and resting his chin onto his shoulder and says: “Hi baby “. “Hi”, he sighs back, happy to have him near. He squeezes Isak's arms and leans on him a bit. “Are you being all sentimental here?” Isak asks but sighs and continues: “I get it”. They stand there a while that way, seeing the same memories.

Then Isak takes their keys and takes away the keychain Even once made for him and puts it into his pocket. He carved the symbol of infinity out of wood for him, because there's nothing scary about infinity when it comes to Isak, to them, he can find a key to every universe in Isak's eyes. 

“We were so happy here”, Even smiles at the door. “Yeah”, Isak answers and takes Even’s  
hand in his own. They look at the door and then each other and Even asks excitement in his voice: “Trondheim then?” Isak nods and Even knows that no matter where they go, in them the home would follow. They start coming down the stairs and he glances their door one more time and asks: “ You are sure you got everything?” Isak takes a look at their laced fingers and smiles to him: “Yeah.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few weeks in their new place, in the new city and Isak thinks they’ve settled down quite nicely. Their apartment looks already like them, he huffs when he sees that familiar sight, pile of their clothes on that certain chair.
> 
>  
> 
> Just a tiny glimpse of the feeling of home from Isak's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just miss them :)

It's been a few weeks in their new place, in the new city and Isak thinks they’ve settled down quite nicely. Their apartment looks already like them, he huffs when he sees that familiar sight, pile of their clothes on that certain chair. Even’s red hoodie has fallen on the floor, or maybe it's his, who the fuck knows by now. They've been sharing clothes right from the beginning.

He picks it up and takes a look at it. Yeah, perhaps it's clean enough to be worn still. He sniffs it and is greeted by the scent of Even so he can't help breathing it in again. You'd think one gets used to things like that, not being affected by the simple fragrance of the other one anymore. Apparently not, but it's all good, so good, he thinks hugging the hoodie unconsciously. 

So settling down has been quite smooth, he'd say. Finding a decent grocery shop nearby, learning shortest routes to the campus, getting to know new people, walking by the streets in order to get to know their new surroundings better, all checked.

Even has been carrying his camera with him, taking a great amount of pictures of everything but mostly his focus has been on Isak. There had been embarrassing number of pictures shared on his instagram. “I just want to document our first days here properly”, Even had said enthusiasm in his voice when he had protested. Isak had looked that bright smile of his and sighed letting him has his way hiding his smile behind his scarf. 

So things have been chill but now Isak is stressing out a bit. It's not that he's behind at all with his classes but he prefers to stay a little ahead, read about forthcoming subjects beforehand. So he told Even to go to bed before him, he would come soon too after reading just that one interesting research. But then he finds the next one and time goes by until the letters seem to be mixing up with each other and his eyelids are feeling heavier and heavier.

The next thing he knows are gentle strokes in his hair, soft lips behind his ear and the voice he recognises even in his sleep whispering: “Come to bed baby”. “Hmmm”, Isak sighs and lets Even help him up grabbing his arms around him and leaning his sleepy body on him. “Yeah, lets get you to bed, my baby koala”, Even chuckles when Isak buries his face in the crook of his neck. 

Even helps him out of his clothes and Isak is being pulled gently next to him. He snuggles closer so he can hear Even's heartbeat in his ear. It's so warm under the duvet yet being outrun by the almost overwhelming warmth in his heart towards his boy. It's so much at once that all Isak manages to say out loud is quiet “Even”. But of course Even knows, he always knows what Isak tries to say and then there are tender kisses in his hair and Even's almost breathless voice saying: “I know baby, I feel it too.” And then they sleep, wrapped up in each other under their shared duvet. 

When Isak wakes up in the morning, he’s feeling all warm because there is this certain boy all snuggled up with him, his head resting so close to his, he can feel his breathing tickling him. He takes in the whole picture, Even's leg thrown over his hipbone, his hand resting lightly on his collarbone, lips parted in a peaceful sleep. Surrounded by the familiar scent of him, Isak can't help thinking that yeah, this is it, this is home. Not a city, or an apartment, it's them.


End file.
